


Reasons

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace asks Danny to tell her a bedtime story, but Steve doesn’t quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws, and it earned me first place! Many thanks to iam_space for the beta.

“…nd that’s how he got transformed into an tiny speckly-brown owl. And the Hawaiians believed that Muku’i would only turn back once he had found someone to love him for who he really was.” Danny’s voice is soft and gentle as he speaks into the phone.    
  
“What are you doing?” Steve frowns, leaning against the doorframe.    
  
Danny whips around, facing Steve, and whispers, “I’m telling my daughter a bedtime story.”    
  
“You’re  _making up_  a Hawaiian legend?” Steve asks, incredulous.    
  
“It’s just a story.” Danny shrugs, covering the speaker of the phone with his hand.    
  
“But you’re passing it off as Hawaiian culture,” Steve says, with a distinct edge in his voice.    
  
“Okay Monkey, we’re going to have to finish the story some other time, alright?” Danny says into the phone, voice light and breezy. “Uncle Steve is being a party pooper.”    
  
Steve swears he can hear Grace’s giggle and it lightens his heart a little bit.    
  
“I thought you wanted me to embrace Hawaiian culture?” Danny asks after saying goodnight to his daughter and turning off the phone.    
  
“But it’s not true,” Steve says firmly.    
  
“She asked for a native story, I supplied.” Danny shrugs.    
  
“But it’s not true,” Steve stresses again.    
  
“Does it really matter?” Danny frowns.    
  
“It’s not  _true_ .” Steve’s hands find their way to his hips as he stares down at Danny.    
  
“Oh my God, how many times can you repeat the same sentence?” Danny calls out, exasperated, hands thrown up.    
  
“I’m just saying, you either learn some real Hawaiian legends or you tell Grace that you just don’t know any,” Steve says, “And since I know how much you hate these isla…”   
  
“That’s not true, I love Hawaii,” Danny interrupts suddenly.    
  
“No, you don’t,” Steve says, surprised.    
  
“I’ve found reasons,” Danny mumbles, suddenly very interested in the floor.    
  
“Reasons?”    
  
“What are you, a broken record today?” Danny shuffles his feet a bit. He huffs and admits reluctantly, “Yes, reasons to love Hawaii.”    
  
Steve looks at Danny – head ducked, chewing on his bottom lip. Every now and then he sneaks a glance at Steve, and Steve thinks he might finally get it. He takes a few steps closer to Danny, his fist tapping Danny lightly on the shoulder.    
  
“So how does this story of yours end?” Steve asks, a smile finally spreading over his face. “Does Muku’i find someone to love him for who he really is?”    
  
Danny looks up, licks his lips nervously.    
  
“Yeah, I think so,” he says, locking eyes with Steve. “What do you think?”    
  
Steve smiles as he hooks his finger between two buttons of Danny’s shirt and tugs lightly – just enough to get his point across. “Yeah, I think he does.”    
  
The cool lips shouldn’t be a surprise as they’re pressed up against Steve’s, and yet it feels like they turn his world upside down nonetheless. And Steve thinks that maybe Danny should tell the ending of the story to Grace anyway. There’s always room for new Hawaiian legends. 


End file.
